Harry Potter and The Real Story
by Zolfe-OfTheSand
Summary: What will happen when Riza Hawkeye is sent to watch over Harry Potter? The truth is revealed.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own any of the Harry Potter stories or characters.  
(Note: This is a first time deal so please be nice. All friendly criticism and compliments are accepted. Thank you for reading and I shall finish soon.)

Riza was anxiously anticipating the news she was about to hear. About an hour earlier she had received word to meet Roy in the park nearest his house; saying that he had an important task for her to complete. He was late. When he finally showed up,  
"Where have you been?", Exclaimed Riza in extreme fury, about to pull out her gun.  
"Sorry...was caught up doing some...paperwork...yes...paperwork.", Lied Roy

_**ROY'S FLASHBACK**__** Wavy flashback screen**__****_

_Roy and Ed are at a local pub talking.  
"I have to go", Roy sighed.  
"Why?", queried Ed.  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE SHORT, THAT'S WHY!", Roy hollared at Ed.  
"Who are you calling so short you can't even see with a microscope?", retorted Ed._

_**BACK TO REALITY**__** Wavy returning-back-to-reality screen**__****_

_Ahhh...good times, good times, Roy thought.  
_"HEY! Are you even listening to me?" Said Riza.  
"What?..Ohh...yeahh..", Roy said as he snapped out of his daze.  
"Soo...Riza I have something to tell you", Roy said as he leant in close to Riza his lips an inch away from her ear. She could feel his hot breath tingling the hair on the back of her neck. Riza gulped.  
"You.. You are being sent away as of tomorrow. You are traveling to a far away place called Britain where you will watch over a little prat of a god; Harry Potter."  
"Uhh...Ohh...", Riza said, crushed.  
"Well bye, have fun in hel-err...Britain!", He said as he walked off.  
As he walked off Roy hollered back " Ohh, and be at Central library by noon tomorrow for transportation!"

_**TOMORROW**__** BAM!**_

Riza showed up at 11:45 am at the Central library. Since she had time to spare she figured she's go inside and see if there were any books on dog taming. To use on Mustang of course. She looked down at her State Alchemist watch to see that it was 11:59. Her ride would be there soon. As soon as that thought was over her watch struck noon.

Suddenly there was a strong wind all around her.  
_What the hell is going on here,_she thought.  
There was a gusting wind throughout all of the library and yet, no books moved, no people looked around.  
_WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE? _She thought.  
Suddenly a baby blue portal opened up in front of her. Not knowing what would happened she pulled out her black pistols, ready to fire at whoever, or whatever would come out of that thing. Guns held out in front of her, when nothing came out, she started to wander closer, and closer, until eventually She was pulled into the portal.  
"MOMMY!" She screamed as she sunk deeper and deeper through it.  
"DADDY?", she continued to scream.  
Almost as if in a last attempt and almost crying she called out "ROY?".  
She kept falling, and falling, and falling. On her way she saw these really pretty pink sparkles. And wondered, "Where have I seen those before?..."  
Realizing where, "So that's where that annoying state alchemist Armstrong got those creepy pink sparkles! Damn Creep!" She said.  
As soon as she said that she landed on her butt in the middle of some sort of...office? Stranger yet there were a lot of little whizzing machines, what seemed like movies on the walls of people sleeping and a bird who just exploded in great balls of fire.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" She said, obviously freaked out in scared. THAT FRIGGAN' BIRD JUST EXPLODED!"  
"Please miss Hawkeye, would you please refrain from such language while you are here at my school?" An old man said her. An EXTREMELY old man, who had a beard nearly as long as him, with semi-circles for glasses and wearing a pointed violet hat on top. He had the calmest and most peaceful eyes she had ever seen. He had on a magenta..._OMG IS THAT A DRESS? She thought._

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry, and I am the one who called you here." he said calmly.  
"Where in the name of cute, little...did I mention cute? Black Hayate am I?" she asked the freakish man.  
"Why in Britain of course." he said tenderly.  
"I've been to Britain before, and never have I EVER seen a bird explode in a horrible flame like that!"  
"Well that's because you've never been to this Britain before. In fact this Britain is much different. This Britain is not known to all mugg-err... humans. In fact, this Britain is in a whole nother world then yours."  
At these words Hawkeye shot Dumbledore, as another bid that looked strangely like the first sprang from the ashes in the cage. He lay there laying on the ground, bleeding profusely from his chest, where she had shot him. With his dying breath, the last words uttered from Dumbledore's mouth was "You...bitc-"  
"Watch your mouth." Said Hawkeye shooting him yet again.  
"Haha, take then you creepy old man", Hawkeye said just when Dumbledore was getting back up.  
"What the?"  
"Ohh, well you see, you wouldn't really know what a horcrux is.. but basically that bird allows me to come back to life as long as it is alive."  
"Ohhh... so if I shoot that bir-"  
"Yeah but you need to kill it with the right type of weapon" Dumbledore interjected.  
"DAMNIT!" She shot him once more.  
"Bloody Hell lady, will you stop that!" Dumbledore cried.  
"Sorry, but it's fun to kill a man who can't die", She giggled.  
"Well anyways, I've asked you to come here to protect the one known as Harry Potter" said Dumbledore.  
"Yeah I already know that much. Can I ask, who the hell is Harry Potter, and what do I need to protect him from?" She asked.  
"Well... he's basically a boy who is the only hope for us to defeat the enemy, and well, he's in a lot of trouble because it seems like everywhere he goes people either try to kill him, or he has another one of his accidents and always almost dies.", Said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.  
"That's one unlucky kid. So where can I find the unlucky bastard?", Riza asked.  
Dumbledore sighed. "In the Gryffindoor common room".  
"The wha-" her sentence was cut off by a door opening and an elderly woman entering.  
"Ahhh, Minerva, glad to see you. Would you please take miss Hawkeye here up to meet Harry Potter and company?"Albus asked.  
"Why of course Albus. Please follow me miss Hawkeye" she said in a polite, yet demanding tone.  
The woman known as Minerva led Riza down the school corridors, up the stairs; that liked to change... on their own...which really scared Riza. They kept walking, and walking, and walking. Finally the reached the entrance, but there was not door. The only thing there was a giant life-sized painting of a woman.  
"How are we supposed to get in?" Riza thought out loud.


	2. The Truth is revealed

I would like to note, frankly, I'm trying to make it a little funny, or at least what I think is funny. So at times this story will be stupid and/or the characters will be OOC. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist characters, sadly sniff  
Well anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!!

"Password?", asked the old lady in the painting suddenly coming to life.  
"Hippogriff", the woman escorting said. Suddenly the portrait swung open revealing a hole behind it that led to a room with three kids, one a boy with red hair, who was way too tall, with freckles and very slender, a boy with messy raven hair who too was tall and very skinny, and third a girl who had light brown, should length busy hair with a very attractive body. All of them looked to be about eighteen maybe nineteen.  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger!" the older woman demanded. The three children who weren't paying attention suddenly jolted around looking at the duo. "Meet your new bodyguard, Riza Hawkeye. She will be protect you with her life and anything less will-"  
"What? I never agreed to anything like that!" Riza interjected.  
"_Have Her Fired_", she said forcefully, emphasizing her last three words, sound rather angry. She left bidding the four goodnight and exiting back through the hole.  
"Hi, I'm Riza, but you will address me as Ms. Hawkeye or ma'am. Got it?" She said as she extended her hand.  
The girl met Riza's hand. "Hermione Granger. And these two are..." She gave them both a dirty look and nudged the dark haired boy in the ribs.  
"Harry Potter...This is Ron." He pointed to the red haired boy beside him. He sat there almost emotionless, staring at something.  
_So...THIS is Harry Potter. _She thought. _The so called God? The apparent prat. I see nothing wrong with him. He's actually..kinda...cut-BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! Don't go there._ She suddenly came back to reality.  
"Uhh, miss Hawkeye? You there?" The girl called Hermione asked.  
"Ohh, yeah, sorry. What?"  
"We asked if you were alright...You seemed kind of...spaced out." Harry said.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Well better then you think a woman who apparently traveled across dimensions to another world, with living photographs and birds that burst into flames." She recounted.  
"Well yeah, that's to be expected. Were wizards-" Harry pointed out.  
"Ahem" Hermione cleared her throat  
"in Hermione's case, a witch" he finished.  
"What?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Well you see... we can do magic. We make things happen with these" Harry held up a straight piece of wood. "And when we say the right words things happen. This thing is called magic." He finished.  
"_Engorgio_" He said as he pointed a the stick at a pillow which grew in size.  
"Wow... That's kind of like we do. Except we have to pay for it. See, we draw circles on something and use it to change it's appearance. What we do though is we take the minerals and substances in the environment around it and manipulate it. We call it alchemy. Where everything you do has a consequence." She said in a monotonous voice.  
"Wow...could you demonstrate?" Hermione asked.  
"Uhh...Sorry...Not my specialty..." She holds up a gun and shoots the centre of a flier hanging in the room. "Mines guns...AND WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Infuriated by Ron's insufferable staring.  
"Uhh...Uhhh...sorry" Suddenly turning bright in the face.  
"I was just..."  
"Nevermind...seems like everywhere I go there are perverted men who just want to stare at women...damn Roy..."  
"Wh-Wh-Who?"Ron studdered.  
"Someone I work with back home..."


End file.
